Triangulo amoroso, Malfoy vs Weasley
by Ariana Lovegood
Summary: sexto año La hermana menor de Draco Malfoy llega a Hogwarts despues de 4 años estudiando en Beauxbatons, queda enamorada de Harry al conocerlo, sin embargo Ginny se ha decidido a conquistarlo, armando un problema para el chico porque ¡le gustan las 2!
1. Hermana

Hermana

La mañana era casi perfecta, el lugar estaba sumido en un silencio total. Claro, exceptuando los gritos provenientes de la gran mansión en lo alto de una colina, la mansión Malfoy

-¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! ¡Baja de una vez!-se escuchó la voz de una mujer

-¡No pienso bajar!-grito un chico desde el segundo piso

-¡Draco! ¡Baja que se hace tarde!-esta vez gritaba un hombre

-¿Y por que tengo que acompañarlos?-pregunto un chico rubio de unos 16 años apareciendo en la escalera-Les aseguro que será mucho mejor si me quedo aquí

-Vamos Draco, es tu hermana- le recordó su madre mientras se ponía el abrigo para salir

-Justamente por eso, entre menos la vea durante este verano será mejor para todos o para septiembre ya solo tendrás un hijo-dijo él mientras volvía a subir por la escalera

Eso era lo que mas detestaba del verano: volver a verla. Cierto, era su hermana y toda una Malfoy; astuta, orgullosa, arrogante y ¿por que no admitirlo? INSOPORTABLE.

-Espero que solo subas a buscar tu abrigo, porque quieras o no nos acompañaras-dijo su padre en tono cortante.

Draco asintió al verse derrotado, pues sabia que con su padre era inútil discutir, entró a su habitación y tomo un abrigo negro de una silla junto a la puerta. Mientras bajaba se repetía una y otra vez que sería mucho mejor para todos (o por lo menos para el) que esa niña se quedara en Francia para siempre

-¿Iremos hasta Francia para buscarla?-ironizo el chico

-Claro que no-respondió Narcissa-La esperaremos en la estación como siempre

La familia se desapareció en la sala de la casa después de un último del chico por que lo dejaran quedarse fingiéndose enfermo. Aparecieron cerca de la estación Kings´croos, donde acostumbraban esperar a la menor de los Malfoy

Los minutos pasaban insoportablemente lento para Draco, siempre tenia que tardar, y lo hacia solo para hacerlo rabiar, lo sabia perfectamente.

Lucius Malfoy permanecía de pie, impasible y mirando con desprecio a todos los muggles que pasaban por ahí. Narcisa miraba de un lada a otro buscando a su "pequeña" que como siempre se había entretenido coqueteando con cuanto chico pasaba por ahí, fueran muggles (fueran de la vista de su familia) u otros magos que también regresaban para las vacaciones. Draco seguía maldiciendo a su hermanita en su mente hasta que la voz de su madre le saco de sus pensamientos

-Draco, te importaría ir a buscar a tu hermana-dijo más como una orden que una petición

El rubio solo asintió con la cabeza y se perdió entre la multitud mientras murmuraba "rutina" así era siempre, no solo en verano sino también cada que salían a cualquier lugar, esperaban durante aproximadamente una hora a que llegara, después lo enviaban a buscar a la chica y luego de unos minutos la encontraba besándose con algún chico, siempre uno diferente

Y ahí estaba ella, su cabello rubio un poco mas oscuro que el de su hermano resplandeciendo a pesar de la poca luz que recibía, con las manos alrededor del cuello de un chico moreno que parecía tener la edad de Draco

-ejem-Trato de llamar su atención el muchacho, cosa que no consiguió-ejem-dijo mas fuerte aunque la chica no presto la menor atención o eso parecía. Draco se dio cuenta de que la chica lo escuchaba-Ten mas cuidado hermanita, no creo que a papá le haga mucha gracia verte con un muggle-sonrió apoyándose contra la pared. La chica se separo del moreno ante la clara amenaza de su hermano y se volvió hacia el

-Draco-dijo con una voz fría aunque no tanto como sus ojos color acero

-Arissa-respondió con igual voz y con una enorme sonrisa, que fue desapareciendo al fijarse en el chico que la acompañaba-¿Zabini?

-Malfoy-saludo el moreno

-Ah, veo que se conocen-sonrió Arissa-Bien, entonces podemos seguir con lo que hacíamos-dijo acercándose una vez mas a Zabini

-Nos vamos-la corto un furioso Draco tomando las maletas de la chica con una mano y su brazo con la otra para después arrastrarla hacia donde estaban sus padres. No sabia porque, pero enterarse que se besaba con Zabini le había molestado, y no saber porque lo enfurecía tanto le molestaba todavía mas

-¿Qué te pasa Draqui?-pregunto la rubia sonriente. El chico no contesto-Muy bien, al menos suéltame antes de que nos vea mamá-le recordó corriendo un poco para alcanzar a su hermano. Draco le soltó la mano y siguió caminando sin dirigirle la palabra

-¡Arissa!-saludo su madre atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo, la chica correspondió al saludo y después se dirigió a su padre con una sonrisa inocente en los labios, esa sonrisa lograba que le cumplieran todos sus caprichos. Saludo a su padre de la misma forma y después la familia salio de la estación para desaparecer rumbo a la mansión

Una vez dentro Arissa se quedo en el salón con sus padres, dándoles los detalles de lo que había estado haciendo en Francia puesto que casi nunca escribía, Draco subió inmediatamente y se encerró en su cuarto al tiempo que se decía molesto

-Detesto el verano


	2. La madriguera

Hola de nuevo perdón x la tardanza pero no pude subir antes

_Hola de nuevo perdón x la tardanza pero no pude subir antes_

_Gracias eli por tu r&r q bueno que te guste la historia espero que sigas leyendo, por cierto, Arissa tiene 15 años al igual que Ginny, el resto tiene 16_

_Bueno sin mas dejo el próximo capitulo, lean y dejen r&r serán bien recibidos _

La madriguera

El sol se asomaba entre las cortinas de una habitación color naranja, un chico pelirrojo dormía tranquilamente, hasta que escucho un grito de unos pisos mas abajo, algo así como un "GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY LEVANTATE". Estaba seguro de que eso habría despertado a todos en la madriguera, incluso Harry podría haberlo oído desde la casa de sus tíos, pero no despertaría a Ginny

El chico se levanto lentamente, aun bostezando se vistió y bajo despacio hacia la cocina, al pasar frente a la habitación de su hermana pudo escuchar los gritos de su madre que aun intentaba despertarla. Al estar ya acostumbrado a esto no presto mucha atención y siguió bajando la escalera hasta llegar a la planta baja

Al entrar en la cocina una chica de cabello castaño enmarañado estaba sentada a la mesa comiendo pan tostado con mermelada

-Buenos días-la saludo con un bostezo

-Buenos días-le sonrió su mejor amiga-¿Desayunas?-le pregunta señalando el plato que hay delante de ella

-Claro-respondió el pelirrojo sentándose y tomando una tostada para untarle mantequilla

Mientras desayunaban hablaban de cualquier tema sin sentido, hasta que unos 20 minutos después un bufido les hizo volverse

Una chica de aproximadamente 15 años, con cabello rojo como el fuego y brillantes ojos castaños entraba en la cocina en ese momento, su cabello despeinado y el hecho de que llevaba una pijama azul con ositos delataban que acababa de despertar

-Buenos días-saludaron Ron y Hermione sonriendo ante la cara de enfado de Ginny, la chica soltó otro bufido y se dejo caer en la primera silla que encontró

Unos minutos después la señora Weasley entro también en la cocina con cara de enfado, algo muy razonable si tenías en cuenta que cada día era una pelea de media hora con su hija para que despertara

-Harry y Arthur están tardando-escucho Ron que decía su madre-Arthur dijo que estarían aquí para el desayuno

-Tal vez tuvieron problemas con los muggles-opino Ron

En ese momento en la chimenea se encendió un fuego de color verde, y segundos después un hombre pelirrojo y con gafas salio de el

-Buenos días familia-saludo entusiasta Arthur Weasley-disculpen la tardanza, pero Harry me estaba mostrando el sorprendente funcionamiento de la aspiradora y…-Ron no escucho el resto del relato de su padre pues ahora miraba al chico que había salido del fuego después de el, era algo bajo para su edad, con cabello negro despeinado y ojos verdes detrás de sus gafas como siempre muy remendadas

Estaba a punto de saludarlo cuando noto a cierta chica de cabellera roja abrazándose fuertemente a el. Al parecer Ginny se había olvidado por un momento de su enojo para saludar a Harry, y Ron no entendía muy bien porque pero el chico comenzaba a dejar de simpatizarle

-Bienvenido Harry-sonreía la pequeña Weasley mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla del moreno, si definitivamente Harry dejaría de ser su mejor amigo

-Harry que bueno que llegas-escucho el pelirrojo mientras Hermione también abrazaba a Harry

-Gracias Herms, me alegro de estar aquí-Harry se giro hacia Ron, quien salio de sus pensamientos (sobre que encantamiento debería hacerle al moreno) y finalmente saludo a su aun amigo

El resto del desayuno de la familia paso totalmente normal, y finalmente después de que Harry comiera 5 huevos revueltos, 3 waffles y 6 tostadas con mermelada y mantequilla pudieron salir de la casa

la mayor parte de la tarde la pasaron simplemente hablando, contándose sobre las vacaciones y haciendo bromas, jugaron quidditch un rato y luego mas bromas, durante todo ese tiempo Ron no deja de notar que Ginny esta demasiado cerca de Harry

Finalmente después de una larga y divertida tarde entran para cenar, tiempo que Ron y Harry aprovechan para hablar sobre quidditch y las chicas para cuchichear sobre algo que Ron no logra entender

Después de que Harry logra terminarse su sexta ración de sopa suben a acostarse, como cada verano Harry y Ron duermen en la habitación del pelirrojo, mientras que Hermione se queda con Ginny en el cuarto de 2 pisos debajo perteneciente a la pelirroja

Eran más o menos las 2 de la madrugada cuando e pelirrojo se despertó, tenia algo de sed, por lo que decidió bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua

Al pasar por delante de la habitación de su hermana noto que la luz aun estaba encendida, no le dio mucha importancia hasta que le llego una parte de la conversación que las chicas tenían en ese momento

-…esta vez lo conseguiré Herms-aseguraba Ginny-la operación GP acaba de comenzar


End file.
